


Love Is A High Speed Chase

by HufflepuffPrincessEm



Series: Coming After You [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M, They finally get together in this one, cop!Rin, not very long awaited third installment, please don't read looking for that, shhh - Freeform, there's kissing in this one, there's no actual high speed chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffPrincessEm/pseuds/HufflepuffPrincessEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Haru<br/>Dude, what's up? Why are you avoiding me?</p><p>To: Rin<br/>I'm not avoiding you. I've just been busy.</p><p>To: Haru<br/>You must think I'm an idiot. You're a lot more transparent than you think, y'know.</p><p>To: Rin<br/>I'm fine. Maybe I'm just done being your injured bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A High Speed Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Last part. Yeah! So, this is a lot shorter than I expected it to be....Sorry. But everything ends well in it so...
> 
> This is the very first story I have ever finished. Just saying.

After the encounter with Sousuke, Haru stopped answering Rin's texts as often. He started keeping in the back at the shop more, too, asking Nagisa and Rei, his coworkers, to come in and hold up the front while he cooked everything in the back. When he was home, he did all he could not to spiral back into his depression. 

His friends were worried. He hardly ever left home outside of work anymore. His friends still came over from time to time, and after a while they even stopped asking about Rin and why he was staying in so much more often. So he could even enjoy their company a little. But he still missed Rin...

...The worst part was that Rin stopped talking to him way too easily...

/Flashback/  
To: Haru  
Dude, what's up? Why are you avoiding me?

To: Rin  
I'm not avoiding you. I've just been busy.

To: Haru  
You must think I'm an idiot. You're a lot more transparent than you think, y'know.

To: Rin  
I'm fine. Maybe I'm just done being your injured bird.

/End Flashback/

Haru hadn't heard from Rin since then. And that broke his heart more than anything. His life raft in his sea of depression had fallen out from beneath him and he desperately tried to keep his head above the water. 

He still didn't want Rin to get that call again. The last thing he needed was to owe Rin his life twice over...

____________________________________________________

Mako had, once again, just gotten off work. But this time, instead of going home and collapsing, he headed towards the address he'd looked up earlier that day. He checked the paper once more before knocking on the apartment door, hoping he had gotten the right address. Then again, there couldn't be more than one Matsuoka Rin in the area...

His worries were thrown away when a tall red head opened the door. "Huh? Makoto?" he asked, shocked that the brunet would be on his porch. 

"H-Hey. Can I talk to you?" Mako asked, a little unsure.

"Is Haru alright?" Rin asked, his temperment changing. Please tell me he's ok...

"He's fine." Mako replied, causing Rin to visibly relax, "Well, mostly. I mean...he's slipping again."

Rin tensed again. "Why? What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd know. He keeps dodging us trying to ask about you so I figured something happened between you two. Can I come in so we can try to figure it out?" Mako asked, hoping dearly Rin wouldn't turn him away.

Rin nodded and stepped aside to let him in. "What would have happened between Haru and I?"

"I...I don't know. I thought maybe you found out about his...y'know...sexuality." Mako suggested, walking into Rin's apartment.

"His sexuality? Is he not straight? I thought he was homophobic." Rin replied, nonchalantly, though on the inside his heart was racing. Maybe Haru was attracted to him after all and he had broken his heart...

Mako chuckled softly. "No. Haru is completely gay. Well, I say that, but he's mostly only attracted to water. He just also sometimes likes guys."

 

RIn's eyes widened a fraction and he looked at Mako.

"Wait? You seriously didn't know that? I thought it'd be obvious since he..." Mako trailed off, realizing he probably shouldn't just blurt out that Haru had a huge crush on Rin.

"He what?" Rin asked, very serious and almost scared. 

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Mako replied, turning away and blushing a bit, trying to play everything off as not a big deal.

"No, Mako, I need you to tell me. Did Haru like me?" He asked, turning Mako back around to face him.

Mako looked down. "Yeah...I-I thought that was obvious. But don't be mad or hurt him or anything, or I'll be forced to hurt you, as his best friend."

"No...that's not it...I...I have to go. I made a big mistake. I need to go see Haru, now." Rin tried to explain quickly, racing out the door. 

____________________________________________________

Haru looked up when there was a fierce knocking on his door. 

"Haru! Haru, open up please!" Rin called through the door. 

Haru's eyes widened and his heart pumped. He walked towaards the door, steeling himself not to show any emotion to the one person who could really get him worked up. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened the door. "Rin? What do you wa-" 

Haru was cut off by the red headed man surging forward and hugging Haru tightly. He made a small noise of surprise and grabbed onto him out of instinct. "Rin?!"

"Oh, God. Haru I'm so sorry. I thought you didn't need me anymore and I just..." Rin began, hugging him tighter as he trailed off.

"What's all this about?" Haru asked, looking up at Rin, still very confused as to what was going on. He hadn't heard from Rin in weeks and now this...?

"Mako came and talked to me. He wanted to know why you were upset and didn't want to talk about me. And he said he worried I might have found out that you liked me and I...I never realized you did. And I understand if you don't anymore but just...don't think I don't like you too. Because I do. A lot." 

Haru's eyes widened. "Y-you...why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you were homophobic!"

"What? Why?!"

"When I called Sousuke my partner you seemed put off. I thought it was the partner thing."

"No. No, I wasn't mad about the partner part. Well, kind of. I was jealous. I thought you were straight, since you were so quick to correct me about that."

Rin laughed. "We're off to a pretty messed up start you know..."

Haru chuckled dryly as well.

"So, do you still...y'know?" Rin asked, blushing.

Haru looked at Rin for a second, thinking about Souskue's threat. But, then again, there wasn't much of a threat to that now. Let him tell Rin he had a crush on him. Aparently that wasn't such a bad thing. Realizing he still hadn't answered, Haru decided to go with a less verbal response and moved in to kiss Rin softly.

The kiss was pretty awesome as first kisses go. It was long-awaited on both sides, and Rin immediately began to kiss back and pull Haru closer. Haru cupped Rin's cheek, sighing contently into the kiss and letting Rin lead them. When they finally did pull back for air, Rin rested his head against Haru's and smiled down at him. 

"Wow..." Haru commented, a little breathless.

Rin chuckled. "I know, right. I don't think I've ever felt something that intense." 

Haru smiled at him. "So, what are we now?"

"Whatever you want to be." Rin sighed happily, nuzzling Haru fondly.

"I'd like to have a relationship." Haru requested, still slightly unsure. 

"That sounds wonderful to me." Rin laughed, kissing Haru's forehead, cheeks, nose, and eyelids.

Haru smiled happily under all the attention he was getting from the one whose affection he had sought after for so long. 

"So, what were you doing before I got here?" Rin asked Haru, realizing they shouldn't just stand in the doorway and kiss. 

"Oh. I was just watching television. Care to join me?" he asked, gesturing to the living room behind them. 

"If by join you you mean make out on the couch, I'm certainly game." Rin teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Haru laughed aloud at that and pulled back, going to sit on the couch.

Rin sat with his legs apart, one across the back of the couch and one on the ground, and pulled Haru in between them to lay against his chest. 

Haru contently laid against his new boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes. "You know, if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Why's that?" Rin hummed, playing with his boyfriend's hair.

"Because I ended up exactly where I needed to be. Right here, in your arms."

Rin smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad you feel that way. I can't say I'd change a thing either."

And that was the first of many nights they'd spend asleep, safe and content in each others' arms, peacefully dreaming of all the plans they had for their futures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and suggestions below. And if there's anything else you're looking for you think I'd write well, feel free to contact me through this, my tumblr (thatloudtheatrenerd) or my fanfiction (EmWhoWasQueenOfTroy). Thank you so much, everyone! I love you all!


End file.
